Final Fantasy VII Reaction:RWBY
by RWBYFF Fan
Summary: After Marlene and Denzel finds the RWBY Volume 1 DVD,Tifa decided to invite the whole FFVII gang to watch it! Rated M for whatever fucking reason. DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR RWBY!
1. Prologue

Okay so,welcome TO MY LAIR! Wait a minute,this isn't Portal 2... *facepalms and mutters* God damn it... *sighs* Lets start over.

RESTART!

Okay,I've been reading UknownHero's RWBY and Red vs Blue reactions fanfics and that inspired me to create my own. I'll have 2 per series one with RWBY (which is the one we're on right now) and Red vs Blue. *sighs* Welp this'll take my full attention. Anyway...LET'S GET STARTED!

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR RWBY! FINAL FANTASY VII BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH!

_Prologue_

A blond,spikey-haired man dressed in black walked into the bar called 7th Heaven in the city of Edge as he saw a girl dressed in black at the bar. The girl looked at the man and gasped.

"Cloud! Your back!" Cloud looked at the girl with his Mako green eyes as he sighed, "Hi,Tifa... yeah I'm back." Tifa smiled at Cloud as she went back to work as two children came downstairs with a DVD in one of the children's hands. "

Tifa! Look at what we found in the attic!" Tifa walked over to one of the children,which was a little brown-haired girl with a ribbon in the back of her hair. "What did you find Marlene?" Marlene looked at Tifa "It's a DVD of some sort. R.W.B.Y? What is it?" Tifa sighed "I don't know,sweetie,but I guess we'll find out. I'll call the other's to come over to watch it with us."

Marlene smiled as she looked at a boy that was with her, "Denzel c'mon lets go upstairs and see if we can find a DVD player!"

Denzel nodded at Marlene,"Okay!" The two ran upstairs to find a DVD player as Tifa smiled. "Oh Cloud,Aerith and Zack came back to life a few weeks ago. Maybe they'll like to come watch the DVD with us!"

Cloud looked at Tifa weirdly, "How did they come back to life?" Tifa sighed,"I don't fucking know okay. They just showed up on our doorstep one day and it surprised the fuck out of me." Tifa smiled as she went upstairs to call everyone over.

Cloud sighed,"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna become a horrible idea...?"

_Little did they know that they were in the surprise of their lives. May the lifestream have mercy on their souls_

First episode done! Fuck yeah! Okay I'm gonna go lie down...or not. I don't know...

Autosaving...please wait...done!


	2. Chapter 1:Introductions

Okay so the prologue only got 1 favorite and follow. *facepalms* I'll just keep doing this... Anyway...LET'S CONTINUE! And thank you warrior.831 for following this!

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN THE FFVII OR RWBY SERIES!

Loading...LOADED!

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

Okay so we should start with knowing everyone on the team:

Well we all know Cloud Strife,the most sexiest guy in video game history (at least in mine and every single girl's opinion),which he was an ex-SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE to basically get revenge on the Shin-RA company for...FUCK I forgot why he wants revenge on the company!

Then you have his I think girlfriend or wife I don't remember,Tifa Lockheart which to every single guy in the world,has HUGE ASS BOOBS! She's the bartender at 7th Heaven,and a member of AVALANCHE. Oh and did I mention that she's known Cloud since the two of them were children? Who knew?! Oh that's right me and everyone who's played Final Fantasy VII.

Next,we got Aerith Gainsborough,a Cetra and as we all know Cetra's have powerful magical abilities and are EXTINCT and ANCIENT! And also through some fucking miracle she was revived along with her boyfriend,who's next.

And as I mentioned with Aerith,her boyfriend's up next. Meet Zack Fair,who I still think is Cloud's twin brother. I MEAN look at the two! They both look the same! Zack's famous for the squat's as he did them over 100+ times in Crisis Core! SQUAT POWER!

Here's the guy who I still think is a cyborg,Barrett Wallace who adopted Marlene but left her with Tifa. Yeah nice going there BARRETT! YOU DUMBFUCK!

And here's a guy that every fucking girl loves (maybe a bit) more thank Cloud! Vincent Valentine! You gotta admit he's fucking hot! I'm sorry I'm fangirling too much over him...I DON'T CARE!

Here's Marlene! Who Barrett adopted (Nice going JACKASS!) and looks like Aerith. I still think to this day she's also a Cetra.

And here's Denzel who Cloud found outside of the Midgar Slums Church. He was infected with Geostigma for like the whole duration of _Advent Children_ until we found out that water mixed with Aerith's flowers,cures Geostigma.

And finally a fucking ninja/princess (yes princesses can be ninja's as well. Haven't you fucking played DOA?),Yuffie Kisaragi! Oh and she's obsessed with Materia so I wouldn't carry a bunch of Materia around with her in your party.

Cid,Red XIII, and Cait Sith would come but they're too busy...

Autosaving...please wait...done!


	3. Chapter 2:The Trailers! (Part 1)

Hey! It's me! Anyway,it's spring break so that means I get to upload this chapter! Why the trailers:Because if you read the other react to RWBY fanfics on here,they never did the trailers and well I'll be the first one! And also I got another favorite! Sure 2 favorites suck,but UnknownHero FAVORITED THIS! *insert angelic music here* I REACHED THE HOLY LAND BITCHES! Anyway with that out of the way,LET'S CONTINUE!

All RWBY Dialogue and scenes are provided by the RWBY Wiki!

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN FFVII OR RWBY!

Chapter 2:Trailers! Pt.1 (_Red_)

As the team came into 7th Heaven to watch the DVD,something...was wrong. Tifa had tried to invite Cait Sith,Red XIII,and Cid but they said they were too busy so maybe that was the case. Tifa closed the bar up so that they could watch the DVD that Marlene and Denzel found.

The two children had finished setting up the DVD player on the TV in the bar as Denzel looked at Marlene with a smile,"I wonder what this movie's gonna be like,Marlene!"

Marlene looked at Denzel,smiling back, "I hope it isn't violent..." but we all know that she was wrong.

"Yeah,I hope it isn't violent too." said a calm voice that came from Aerith,the last (I hope) Cetra as Zack came up to them. "You guys! This movie's gonna have violence in it!" Zack said,confident in his guess.

Aerith looked at him really serious,"Zack! You can't guess that you asshole!" came from our favorite blond, spikey-haired swordsman,Cloud. Zack came up with a rebuttle,"Yeah! And what if I'm true,mister CHOCOBO MAN?!" they were about to go at it when Tifa came in between them and kept them apart from each other.

"Boys! Stop fighting or I'll make you two wear your testicles like a pair of Mickey Mouse ears!" Tifa said as everyone (excluding Vincent) laughed in the room,including herself. (Cookies to whoever can get that reference!)

Yuffie sighed,enough of this fight "Can't we just start watching the trailers?!" as Vincent and Barrett both nodded in agreement. "Yeah,we need tah know what the hell dis is all about!" Barrett said.

Cloud sighed,"Can it 50 Cent!"

Marlene pressed play on the remote as the Red trailer started up.

_The beginning chords of Red Like Roses are heard as the black reveals the words:_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

_The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal._

**a new series by MONTY OUM**

_Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black._

Aerith gasped,"Wow the rose petal's are so pretty!"

Marlene nodded,"Yeah it's so pretty!"

Cloud rolled his eyes,"Why is it always flowers with you two?"

_A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "**Summer Rose** \- Thus Kindly I Scatter"._

Zack smiled,"Hey Vincent! Maybe she's your daugh-" He got interrupted by Vincent missing him with his shotgun.

Cloud looked at the grave closely,_'Why the hell is she there?'_ he thought as he watched the trailer.

_The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up._

_Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke._

Everyone except Denzel,Aerith, and Marlene yelled out in surprise,"HOLY SHIT!"

Tifa was the first one surprised. "She's really young! How does she even carry that without the cops questioning her?!" Tifa said as she was still surprised.

_More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form._

_One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges._

Yuffie squealed at what Ruby did. "It's a fucking scythe as well!"

_Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods._

Zack looked awestucked at the trailer. "It's half-scythe,half-gun!?"

Vincent looked at him. "It's not just a gun,it's a 50 caliber sniper rifle."

Barrett nodded. "Fuck yah it's also a snipah rifle!"

Cloud sighed,"You two can't prove it."

-Episode 2-

**Ruby**: (_giggles before a short, awkward silence falls_) "So... I got this thing!" (_she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground_)

**Jaune**: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

**Ruby**: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

**Jaune**: "A-wha...?"

**Ruby**: (_cocks it, smiling_) "It's also a gun."

Cloud facepalmed and muttered "God damn it." under his breath.

-Trailer-

_A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both._

_Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left._

Aerith and Marlene prayed that the young girl wouldn't die in the battle.

Cloud watched the trailer. "She'll kick their asses."

_Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky._

Zack looked amazed as he took in everything that happened in the trailer. "Holy...

Tifa finished that sentence,"...shit..."

Vincent smirked at what happened. "That was impressive for a little girl."

_Ruby's form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon while credits are seen under her image, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of other unseen girls (though Ruby's concept art is seen in a moment) and the title of the show is announced as **RWBY** \- COMING 2013._

It took a few minutes of silence before Zack spoke up. "So...next trailer?"

_Thus started their misadventures with the RWBY DVD._

* * *

Well! I'm off to bed (I hope I can fall asleep) Night bitches! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3:The Trailers! (Part 2)

**It's me! Anyway so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy! Reasons is school,the school musical,Youtube,this and a special mystery project that I'll tell you about when it's closer to releasing. Hint:It's something to do with RWBY! And I actually got 3 FUCKING REVIEWS! AND 6 FAVORITES! I'm making progress! Anyway I'll only answer to one review:**

**To Natsu d uzumaki:Yes. I'm surprised by that too. Anyway LET'S CONTINUE! And the reference made in the last chapter (which no one got) was from FFVII:Abridged (I forgot what episode number) when Cloud,Aerith,and Tifa were in Don Corneo's room and Cloud said that reference.**

**And now I just realized that it's been a while...fuck...**

**Also,SOPA IS DEFEATED! WOOHOO! Anyway,lets get on with the story!**

**All RWBY dialogue and scenes are provided by the RWBY wiki.**

**DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN FFVII OR RWBY!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Trailers! Pt.2 (_White_)

"So...next trailer?" Zack had said. Personally he wanted to know who the hell the other three girls on the cover were. So far all they had were Red Riding Hood if she was the daughter of the Grim Reaper.

Cloud nodded and said,"Sure. Besides I'm interested in this series just by one trailer." Aerith nodded in agreement along with the others nodding as well as Marlene hitted play on the remote as the White trailer started.

_Darkness gives way to reveal the words:_

"**Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable.**"

Aerith looked at the words. "That's deep. Like from a poem." Aerith had said.

_The black closes in again just as new text appears:_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

_and an amplified voice is heard saying:_

**Announcer**: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."

Cloud had just realized something,"Isn't Weiss Schnee german for "White Snow?"

Barret snickered. "Well blondie,your fucking smart!"

Cloud flipped the bird at Barret. "Up your,Mr.T"

_A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of _Mirror Mirror_ before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing._

**Weiss**: "_Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all..._"

Marlene frowned,"That somehow sounds depressing."

Cloud shrugged. "Well maybe she's lonely."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she is."

_While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over._

Yuffie yelled out is surprised,"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A HUGE ARMOR GUY!"

Everyone else facepalmed at what Yuffie had said.

Cloud looked confused. "If she's one of the main characters,then what's her weapon?"

**Weiss (singing off-screen)**: "_Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_"

_Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet._

"There it is." Cloud had said.

Aerith smiled. "Well,at least it's much more elegant than the Red girl's sniper scythe."

**Weiss (singing off-screen)**: "_Fear of, what's inside of me./Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_"

_With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass._

Yuffie squealed. "OHMIGOD! WHATKINDOFMATERIAISTHAT?! IWANTTHATMATERIA!"

Cloud sighed in annoyance. "Yuffie,I swear to god,shut up."

_After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out._

Aerith and Marlene gasped. "Weiss! No!"

_The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off._

Cloud tilted his head. "What the hell kind of magic is that?"

**Weiss (singing off-screen)**: "_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?/Save me from the things I see!/I can keep it from the world,/Why won't you let me hide from me?_"

_Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the sigil, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy._

Zack boomed out his voice all announcer-like. "Weiss Schnee,going in for the overkill!"

And as a result of that,Zack was knocked out byBarret with a frying pan in his good hand.

**Weiss (singing off-screen)**: "_Mirror, mirror, tell me something./Who's the loneliest of all?_"

_With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her._

**Weiss (singing off-screen)**: "_I'm the loneliest of all._"

Cloud and Tifa high-fived. "We were right!" Tifa yelled excitedly.

_Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing _Mirror Mirror_ to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above._

_She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, followed closely by **RWBY'**s title and the silhouettes of its characters, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee._

After one or two hours,Zack had reawoken. "It's over? Aw man!" He had said,sounding sad. Then he looked at the screen. "Oh. Shall we continue the trailers?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Start sending in jokes for future chapters! (maybe I'll use them!)**

**Autosaving...please wait...DONE!**


	5. Chapter 4:The Trailers! (Part 3)

**Yo,I hath returned to this fanfic! Woo! Now,since schools over and I'll be bored almost all of the time during this summer,so I'd figured,"Why not write a new chapter to this fanfic?" Now,since this is on the Black Trailer,and the Wiki updated with a...not so good transcript of this trailer,I'm too lazy to actually make it so that its like the last two trailers which are descriptive. Then again,I did just finish up the longest chapter for The Forgotten which is kinda descriptive. But,I'm tired from doing that, and will just,leave the transcript version as it is. Or not,since I found the battle pages with descriptive writing of the fights. So,yay for that! And HOLY CRAP THERES TONS OF SHIT. LIKE,11 REVIEWS,22 FAVORITES,31 FOLLOWERS AND THIS GOT ADDED INTO A COMMUNITY. Well,looks like I'm gonna have to do the Yellow trailer as soon as I finish this chapter,so don't worry!**

**ONTO THE REVIEWS! (gawd there's tons of them. Its been a while.):**

**To Persona Girls:Yep! Hahahah,that's exactly what he was gonna say!**

**To Starcross23:Don't worry,I have something planned for them...teehee.**

**To pensuka:Yup! Marlene might like what Ruby says in episode 3 to Blake!**

**To Pygmanlion:Thanks for the heads up. This will,in fact,continue into the second volume.**

**Don't worry,this story will continue! Now LETS CONTINUE!**

**All RWBY dialogue and scenes is provided by the Wiki.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FFVII AND RWBY**

* * *

Chapter 3:Trailers! Pt.3 (_Black_)

The group took a quick break,as Tifa made them food and drinks. It was gonna be a while,before they finished watching the DVD. Aerith and Marlene already got the next trailer ready,and they were all interested at this point.

"Come on,let's start the next Trailer! I wanna see who's the chick in the Black trailer!" Zack had yelled out.

Aerith and Tifa smiled at him,as Marlene started the trailer.

_The opening quote is shown: "**Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation.**"_

Tifa was a bit interested by that quote. "Wonder what that means?"

Yuffie looked at the raven-haired brawler, "Maybe it means something about finding herself or something like that?"

"That could be it." Aerith says.

"Or maybe you three can shut up and pay attention?" Cloud told the three ladies. Their attention was immediately turned back at the screen after that.

_Blake sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest._

Marlene and Aerith immediately loved the scenery as they were smiling like idiots.

_Adam walks up to her_

**Adam**: Blake, it's time.

_She slowly turns toward him._

**Blake**: Okay.

"Wonder what its time for?" Marlene asked cutely.

Denzel then said, "Maybe its a heist or something?"

_The camera drifts down to show a train rushing through the forest._

_Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids._

Cloud and Barret sighed,"Ahh,memories." They were thinking back onto the time where they both hijacked that train on the way to Midgar **(A/N:Okay,its been a while since I played FFVII,excuse me if I got that wrong.)**

**Adam**: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way.

_The Androids activate and circle the duo._

"Looks like trouble." Our favorite blonde spikey sword wielder said.

**Blake**: Don't be so dramatic.

_An Android activates the guns on its arms._

**Android**: Intruder, identify yourself.

Cloud just smirked as he knew what would happen next,judging from this show involving fighting.

_Adam pulls the trigger on the sheath of Wilt &amp; Blush, shooting the sword out of the sheath into the head of the robot. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder as Adam resheaths Wilt._

"Betcha can't do that,can ya,Cloud?" Zack and Barret said to Cloud.

"Okay,screw you two. I could do that if I...had that kind of sword." Cloud replied,which made the two roll their eyes.

"Yeah,you so can't do that,Cloud." Zack said,and then turned his attention back to the screen,along with the other two.

_The remaining robots switch their arms to a blade mode and begin charging at Adam and Blake. Two come up behind Blake, but she jumps backwards and uses Gambol Shroud to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Adam's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Adam uses Blush to fire at the robots as Blake backflips to evade another robot._

_They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a minigun mode. It fires rapidly at Adam and Blake, but Adam is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Adam sheathes Wilt, Blake charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slices down another robot and cuts off another's legs. She rapidly unsheathes Gambol Shroud to begin dual wielding the sheath and the katana before striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor._

The girls,Cloud,Zack,Denzel,and Barret were impressed. Vincent,however,was not. He had already expected this by one,how the last two trailers went,and two,because to him,this Blake chick seemed like a ninja.

"WOW! She's like a ninja!" Yuffie yelled loudly,which made Cloud facepalms and say;

"A brilliant observation by the 'Great Ninja' Yuffie." He said sarcastically.

_Blake charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the train car, knocks it into the air, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Adam leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of that train car and onto the flatcar ahead. A number of other robots run towards them from the other end of the flatcar._

Zack started to wonder,in which he said out loud,"Wonder if her weapon has a gun crossed with it. Like Vincent's daught-" he was quickly shut up by Vincent's human fist connecting with his face.

"What the hell,man?!" Zack yelled at Vincent,obviously angrily,because he's angry. Duh!

"Wait for it,Zack." Cloud said,absentmindedly,to Zack,replying to his crossed gun question.

"Say that she is my daughter again,and I will end you. Got that?" Our emo vampire (Vincent:Hey!) said,in which kept Zack quiet and he quickly nodded,afraid of Vincent. The two once again turned their attention back to the show.

**Adam**: Let's do this.

_Adam hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting the robot in half._

Cloud then smiled,"There it is." Cloud and Tifa said together.

_Adam jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it's falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another robot. Blake jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using its gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Adam leaps forward and slices the fourth robot as Blake fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air._

_Rushing forward, Adam slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Blake charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as Adam takes down another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush to send one of the robots flying back._

_Adam jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air until Blake jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it's falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he and Blake head into the next train car._

_Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside._

**Adam**: Perfect. Move up to the next car.

Denzel yelled out,"I was right! It was a heist!" Which made Marlene smile at his sudden outburst.

_He closes the trunk._

**Adam**: I'll set the charges.

**Blake**: What about the crew members?

**Adam**: What about them?

"Looks like he doesn't care what happens,as long as the job's done. Blake on the other hand...she cares." Cloud said,as everyone nodded,agreeing.

_Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it._

**Blake **and Aerith (_anxiously_): Adam.

_The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Adam, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using Wilt and Blush. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive robot._

Aerith,Tifa,and Marlene yelled out at the TV,"Blake!"

Denzel was confused by the tree yelling out at the TV. "They do know that,that isn't real,right?" He said,which made Cloud reply to the boy.

"Just,let it happen,Denzel." Cloud said. That kept Denzel quiet,but he let it happen,as Cloud said.

_As the Spider Droid advances upon her, Adam suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. When he finishes his attack, he takes a moment to glance over his shoulder at Blake. The Droid then kicks Adam away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of its massive feet. However, Adam quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the car. He sets her down_

The three that were worried for the girl became relieved. "Yay! She's saved!" Marlene yelled in excitement.

**Blake**: We need to get out of here.

_The Droid quickly combines its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage, which sends the duo crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto a flatbed car._

_As the Droid begins to close the gap between the two..._

**Adam**: Buy me some time!

**Blake**: Are you sure?

"Of course he's fucking sure!" Cloud yelled at the TV.

**Adam**: Do it!

_Blake distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As Blake rushes the Spider, it continuously launches barrages of energy at her, which she swiftly dodges. She then uses Gambol Shroud to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. She then equips both the sheath and katana form of Gambol before attacking two leg joints and the head in rapid succession, forcing the Spider Droid to stumble. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of the Droid's skull and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation._

_"_Okay,that was fucking awesome!" Zack said,impressed by Blake.

_As Blake regroups with Adam, the Droid combines its cannons again._

**Adam**: Move!

_Blake moves as the droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air._

Cloud smirked at Zack and said, "No,THAT was fucking awesome."

_As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her..._

**Blake**: Goodbye.

"Wait,goodbye?" Everyone said,surprised at what she said.

_She severs the connection and drifts away out of his vision. **RWBY**'s title and silhouettes appear on the screen at the end,Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee,and Blake Belladonna._

"So,I guess we have one more trailer left." Cloud told them,as Zack as very eager to see it.

"Alright,let's start on the last trailer!" Zack shouted with excitement.

...I did say he was eager,didn't I?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Man,its great to write for this again...send in those jokes (I will use them) and vote on the poll on my profile for my other fanfic,The Forgotten!**

**Autosaving...please wait...DONE!**


	6. Chapter 5:The Trailers! FINALE (Part 4)

**You guys hath asked and I shall give you what you asked! I was gonna do this chapter anyways, so...eh. By the way, I AM SO GONNA GET THE REMAKE OF FINAL FANTASY VII WHEN IT COMES OUT! *fangirl squeals***

**Sony definitely won E3. And I will also get many of the other games that were shown at E3 this year.**

**Anyways, ONTO THE REVIEWS!:**

**To Shiranai Atsune:Don't worry, the RvB one will be coming soon. I'll probably start that one sometime either between volume 1 and 2 of RWBY or after this fanfic is finished.**

**To battlefield4us:I was gonna come back to this once I got a chance. I'm happy I got to come back to this fanfic!**

**To yukicrewger2:Well, this is a fanfic worth getting addicted over...I think, I don't know. lol**

**To Unknown Being:Yeah, she kinda does.**

**To iPonimeOtaku:Ohhh, you have NO idea.**

**To warrior of six blades:Wow, three reviews in a row! And yes, Vincent is a lone wolf. Ruby does surprise everyone.**

**Expect more versions of this fanfic, just, with different Final Fantasy games. Same with RvB. There will also be one more fanfic that literally came to me while playing through the Uncharted trilogy and The Last of Us. Eheheh,teasing~!**

**And as of right now in the poll, Weiss is winning. To be honest I always wanted to start on Weiss. I started with Aqua in BBS and I kinda wanted to do the same with Weiss, Jaune, and Ren as well.**

**All RWBY scenes and dialogue is provided by the Wiki**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FFVII AND RWBY**

* * *

Chapter 4:Trailers! Pt.4 FINALE! (_Yellow_)

As the crew began to get ready for the final trailer, Barret had to leave because...he just needed a break from Zack and Cloud. The two looked kind of alike when you think about it, and two spikey-haired boys were enough.

Hell, if a third one were to suddenly come here, he'd go trigger happy and start blowing up a bank!

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Square Enix universe:**

A certain brunette spiky haired keyblade wielder sneezed, as he felt that somewhere out there, he felt someone or something mention the spikiness of his hair.

But of course, he shrugged it off and continued to fight more Heartless.

**Now, back to the story!**

Zack already took the remote first, before Marlene could get it, being oh so eager to see this last trailer.

"Hey, I wonder when that guy from the last trailer will come back sometime later in the series? Adam, I think that was his name." Denzel said.

"It's a possibility. Honestly, I think I'd like to see him come back." Cloud told the boy, as Zack slowly leaned over to him.

"Ohh, so you like him,huh,Cloud~? Didn't know ya bent that way." The black spiky haired swordsman playfully said to Cloud, which made the blonde go wide eyed as he pushed him a little, just enough to get him to stop leaning on him.

"W-what?! No! I don't!" This made the girls giggle and laugh as Vincent spoke up.

"I have to agree with Cloud on this, I would like for him to come back. Admit it, you would want to see him come back as well, Zack." Vincent said, making Zack mumble something along the lines of "Yeah" under his breath.

Oh how they will be sorely disappointed in the first volume... **(A/N:Thanks to battlefield4us for that joke! I dunno if I did that joke right,but eh,at least I did something with that suggestion)**

Anyways, after that, he just pushed play and the trailer began.

_A quote fades in: "**Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement.**"_

Zack and Cloud groaned seeing another one of these quotes. "Another one?! This isn't poetry night at a fucking coffehouse!" Zack yelled out.

Cloud agreed in response to that. "Yeah, I thought this was about four girls training to stop evil, not poetry night!"

"It's only been in there for the past two trailers, so shut up already." Vincent gave the two a death glare while saying that to them. After that, he muttered something along the lines of "That quote is a beautiful quote."

That made everyone question what he muttered, as they shrugged it off and continued to watch the trailer.

_Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale._

Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the motorcycle.

Tifa realized what was about to happen as she facepalmed and covered her ears. "Oh no..."

Yuffie and Vincent realized as well as the two covered their ears as well, followed by Denzel and Marlene. "Here we go again."

"THATMOTORCYCLEISAWESOME! NOT LIKE MY FENRIR BUT,IT STILL LOOKS BADASS!" After that rant, Cloud calmed down.

"Does he always do this?" Aerith asked Tifa as the six covering their ears uncovered their ears.

"Oh my god my ears are ringing!" Zack yelled,covering his ears.

"Sometimes." Tifa replied over Zack's yelling as they all sighed in relief and they returned to the trailer.

"What did you say, Tifa?!" Yeah,they'll need to fix his hearing later on...

_She eventually stops in front of a club that's blasting music. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands._

Cloud decided to do this sooner rather than later. Mostly cause he didn't feel like repeating every line from the trailer to Zack later. He hit Zack so hard upside the head,that it somehow fixed his hearing.

Honestly,he would've used an Antidote or an Ether or hell, even ask Aerith to cast Esuna on him...but, he didn't want to waste it on as something as little as a hearing problem. Plus, he was too lazy to ask her to.

"Finally, my hearing works again!" Zack was very happy about this.

"I'll take my payment for fixing your hearing later. I didn't do that for free,y'know?"

"Well fuck you too, asshole."

**Yang**: Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas.

**Junior**: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?

**Yang** (_giggles_): Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?

Yuffie could only yell one thing:

"BURN!" Which made everyone except for Aerith and Marlene to facepalm, as the two giggle at that instead.

**Junior**: So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?

**Yang**: Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir.

_She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically._

Just then, all the guys,including Barret and excluding Denzel, who hadn't hit puberty yet, grabbed all their family jewels, feeling the same pain that Junior felt.

Tifa only winced at that. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." She chucked at that.

**Yang**: People say you know everything.

_She brings her phone up to his face, showing him a picture._

**Yang**: Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go.

**Junior** (_straining_): I've never seen her before, I swear!

**Yang**: Excuse me?

**Junior** (_straining_): I swear, sir!

"That's one way to get info out of someone" Tifa nodded in agreement with Yuffie.

Which was weird, considering it was Yuffie that said that.

_Junior's henchmen begin to gather around._

**Yang**: Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward...

**Junior** (_straining_): Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!

_She lets go and Junior sighs in relief._

**Junior**: You'll pay for that!

_He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind._

**Yang**: Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?

By then, all the guys (excluding Denzel) stopped holding their family jewels and were sitting back in their regular positions.

"I have a feeling that's not gonna happen." Cloud said out loud, in which, everyone agreed with him.

_Junior stops and turns around._

**Junior**: Huh? Uh, okay.

_As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room._

"Knew it." You just had to say that, Cloud. Let's just be glad this isn't the "Cloud is Always Right Foundation" ripping off a certain black-haired narcissistic swordsman that we all know and love.

**Meanwhile in another universe:**

That same swordsman sneezed, knowing that somewhere in the universe, there is a person talking about him as well as his foundation. Possibly calling him an asshole.

He shrugged it off and continued stabbing the NPC, Gary, who yelled out something along the lines of "We must save my family!"

**Back to our regularly scheduled program:**

_The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at Yang, who deploys Ember Celica and jumps up into the air only to slam a fiery punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the dance floor that knocks the incoming henchmen off their feet._

"And down goes the henchman!" Zack boomed out. Honestly, why couldn't he just be a little more serious?

Oh yeah, because this fanfic wouldn't be funny if he was.

_As the henchmen get up, Yang charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away._

_As the rest charge at her, Yang shoots at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another henchman swings at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchman to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen henchman collapses, he lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Yang, but to no avail, as Yang simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut._

_She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a shot, using the recoil to send her flying towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchman and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and shot in the face. Yang then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a glass pillar._

"Dayum! She's even better than you Ti-!" Zack was then interrupted by a hard right hook from Tifa.

"Oh really? And how much you wanna bet on that?"

"Y'know, her fighting style reminds me of you, Tifa. You sure you didn't teach this girl how to fight or anything to do with fighting?"

"No, I didn't, Cloud!" Honestly, if she did, I'd kinda believe it. (**A/N:Thanks to warrior of six blades for the joke!**)

_Yang turns around to see the final henchman charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Yang then delivers a final punch that sends him flying back._

The raven haired brawler was both impressed and a bit jealous about how skilled this girl was. Someone was gonna have to go try out those moves later, and obviously, it was gonna be Tifa.

Thank god it wasn't going to be Marlene. If it was, she'd be attacking random henchmen left and right every time she entered a bar. That is, when she gets older.

_Upon clearing the dance floor, she spots the DJ pulling out a machine gun before firing down at her from his booth. Yang charges towards the booth, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her shotgun-gauntlets at the floor for additional propulsion. As she lands, she places a hand on the mixing desk before swinging her legs around, kicking the DJ in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Yang then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to fire once more to elbow him in the face. She then slams his face into the table, picks him up, and launches him off by firing. He lands at Melanie and Miltiades Malachite's feet, unconscious, with his "helmet" rolling away._

**Miltia**: Melanie, who is this girl?

**Melanie**: I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson.

Cloud facepalmed, hearing how the two talked. "Oh god, they sound like such stuck up rich assholes."

"No kidding, Cloud. Could they have at least sounded like actual teenage girls for once?" Vincent had to agree with him on THAT.

_Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica and jumps from the podium, unleashing a barrage of shell-shots in mid-air at the Malachite Sisters, which they evade by backflipping away. After recomposing, the sisters charge at Yang as she lands on the dance floor, continuing her barrage. As the sisters split to opposing sides, with Yang focusing her barrage on Melanie, they begin their counterattack, with Melanie dodging and deflecting Yang's bullets while Miltia takes a swipe at Yang from behind._

_Ducking to avoid Miltia's strike at the last second, Yang turns and fires at her, only to have Miltia jump to avoid it as Melanie lands behind Yang and retaliates with a heel-kick. Yang blocks the kick with her gauntlets forcing herself back a distance away from the sisters._

_Yang quickly grounds herself and fires a round at them, which Melanie deflects with a frontflip heel-kick off into a pillar. Miltia quickly closes in on Yang and delivers a couple of swipes that Yang defends against, only to have Melanie follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Yang is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Yang quickly fires a round in response, which Melanie ducks to avoid. Miltia swoops in with a downwards swipe while Melanie sweeps Yang's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Yang across the stage._

_Yang rolls and quickly regains her footing, firing both gauntlets to propel her back across the stage and landing a hard right punch onto Melanie's face, knocking her down. While Melanie lies stunned on the floor, Yang confronts Miltia in close-range melee combat, with Yang firing rounds with each punch thrown and Miltia defending with her claws. However, Yang overwhelms her with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final round from Ember Celica, blasting Miltia off the stage_.

"And there goes one of them. If the other one gets KO'ed or knocked out of the fight, I'll be happy." Apparently, Cloud really hates those two.

_Melanie finally recovers from Yang's punch just in time to see her sister get flung into a pillar overhead. Yang confronts her by firing off a round at close-range, which Melanie again avoids by backflipping. After avoiding another round into the ground, Melanie retaliates with an upward leg swipe before kicking a third round point-blank in order to deflect it. Both Yang and Melanie resort to close-range melee combat, with Yang throwing boosted punches and blocking with her gauntlets while Melanie kicks and swipes as she defends with the blades of her boots. A hard side-kick pushes Yang away as each take a second of reprieve before Melanie closes in on Yang._

_Feinting with her boots to keep Yang off-balanced, Melanie shifts herself along the stage, forcing Yang to back-step continuously. This leaves Yang unable to ground herself while defending against Melanie's feints and kicks. A longer series of kicks from Melanie allows Yang to finally ground herself, spin to dodge Melanie's last kick while retracting Ember Celica, and land a body blow with her left elbow. Yang quickly grabs Melanie's right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of Melanie's body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to Melanie's face._

Zack was still using his announcer voice, as he yelled out (like you should always do with an announcer voice,) "AND DOWN GOES THE TWINS!"

"Are you trying to be an announcer for the underground MMA here in Midgar? Man, I feel bad for whoever takes on Ti-!"

Poor Cloud got suckerpunched in the face by Tifa.

"Cloud, for the millionth time, I don't go to those things!"

"Then explain all those trophies and that one gold belt that says "Winner of the Middleweight Underground MMA Tournament" huh?! Explain that!"

"...We must never speak of this topic of discussion again."

_The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka_.

**Junior**: You're gonna pay for this.

_Junior fires off a stream of rockets from his weapon's bazooka form, and Yang backflips and siderolls to dodge several. Upon righting herself, Yang then destroys several more incoming rockets with well-placed shots from Ember Celica._

_Advancing, Junior changes his weapon to its bat form and strikes at Yang multiple times, with the latter managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives Junior an opening to hit her in the face, sending her flying backwards into a glass structure._

"I have a feeling that she isn't going down without a fight." Cloud smirked.

_Yang pushes herself to her feet, her hair ablaze and shining gold. She then slams her fists together, creating a minor shockwave, before dashing forward. Junior arms his rocket launcher and starts firing wildly, each shot missing as Yang sidesteps and evades them. She quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from Junior before laying into him, landing seven punches, each amplified by her weaponry. The final punch sends Junior flying back, his weapon broken in two, one piece of it in one hand, a lock of Yang's hair in the other._

"Told ya." I swear, it's like he's related to the swordsman I mentioned earlier!

"Oh boy...he got a lock of her hair~! He's fucked."

"How can you tell, Yuffie? More importantly, why do I get the feeling your right?"

"Eh, it's just a guess, Vince."

_The sight enrages Yang, who promptly engulfs herself in a huge explosion of fire, which shatters the dance floor. She then charges Junior at an astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw, which sends him flying through a window into the street, incapacitated, effectively ending the fight. He lands in front of Ruby. Yang comes outside shortly after._

"KNEW IT! I CALLED IT!"

"Wait, why is your kid there-?" Zack was then immediately hit in the face with a frying pan by Vincent.

"I told you, she isn't my daughter. Now stop it, Zack."

"Yep, shutting up now."

**Ruby**: Yang? Is that you?

**Yang**: Oh! Hey sis!

Just then, everyone's eyes widened at that. "SISTER?!"

"I don't see it!" Cloud was trying to figure if he could see any of the two sisters in each other. But, he couldn't find it.

**Ruby**: What are you doing here?

**Yang**: (_Sighs as the screen goes to black_) It's a long story.

_RWBY's title screen pops up, as the four main characters of RWBY appear on the screen._

There was a brief silence before Yuffie said, "Well...she had a smashing time at the bar!"

**(A/N:Thanks to ultima-owner for the joke!)**

This quickly earned her a punch by Tifa, knocking her out, as Marlene yelled out, "Boo! Bad pun!

Cloud would've knocked her out, but let's be honest: He probably can't punch for shit, despite him being strong enough to lift the Buster Sword.

* * *

**Looks like now we get to start with episode 1 next time! Yay! Thanks for reading, and I will see you all next time! And if you're wondering about The Forgotten, don't worry, I will start on the chapter for that one too. Keep sending in those jokes!**

**Saving...please wait...DONE!**


End file.
